Something Different
by xXyukinashiroganeXx
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke never had an interesting life. In fact, you can say it's boring. After his harsh past, it has always been the same. What if he meets a girl? Nothing new right? Wrong. This girl is one of the few who can bring something different in his life. DISCONTINUED for Suckish writing. :P
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

Konichiwa minna-san!! Zis is the first ever Fanfic that I posted here!! You know what? Based from my observations, the number of SasuSaku fans is dropping dramatically (*Gasp* OMG!) but I, on the other hand, will NEVER give up on this ADDICTIVE pairing…Like I always say…SASUSAKU FOREVAAAH!!

So please, you don't have to spread the word about MY fanfic but please spread the word about SasuSaku…

Though if you wanna spread the word about my fanfic too…then I'm HONORED…

BTW, sorry for the lame summary. I had trouble with the character limit...XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…I am merely borrowing the characters from Masashi Kishimoto-SAMA to extinguish my boredom with this fic…and to at least inspire (LoLz!) others to like SasuSaku…XD

**AAAAALLLLLRRRRIIIIIGHTY THEN!!!!! I'm gonna stop pissing you guys off with my pointless rants now and begin with the story…**

**Oh and one last thing…HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!**

**_____________________________________________**

**SASUKE'S POV**

Sigh…"Another boring day at a boring new school. Meeting boring and annoying new people and getting used to a boring new atmosphere." I complained as I walked to my new school.

"No matter how many times I transfer from house to house, it will all be the same."

I stopped walking. Right in front of me was the gate of my new school. Huge. But still just a school. I walked my way to the main building to ask for my class schedule at the reception, ignoring the stares of the people around me, let alone their greetings and the girls' flirty winks.

"Here you go Mr. Uchiha." The lady at the reception told me. "Class schedule, student handbook, and some info about this school like maps, facilities, etc."

I nodded in reply. I made my way out and started walking to where I'm supposed to walk to.

"So I should turn right at this curb and--oof!!" Something, or SOMEONE, bumped into me. I looked in front of me and saw this weird girl with weird pink hair and weird emerald eyes…kinda suits her though…and kinda unique. No matter how small or insignificant anything is, seeing something different is kind of like…good for someone whose life is all just the same…someone like me.

"I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY!!" The girl repeatedly bowed to me. "I didn't mean it!! I was in a hurry to pass some papers and--"

"Noisy." I cut her off. "Just get on with your business and quit being noisy._"_ I suddenly noticed the scattered papers around her. She must've dropped them…

"Eh?" She asked, obviously dumbfounded. Maybe she thought I was a nice guy or something. "Nice to meet you!! My name's Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She stated as if she didn't hear what I just said. "You must be new here!! Let's be friends!!" She had this bright smile. Another thing that was different about her was the fact that she didn't have this 'flirty aura' that all girls I've encountered had.

She suddenly extended her hand at me, as if to shake hands. She was still smiling at me. I ignored her and went on my way.

"Later, PINKY." I said apathetically with my back on her. I was late for class…a delinquent like me wouldn't care though.

"RUDE MUCH!!" I heard her shout from behind. I didn't care again. "YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST HELPED ME PICK UP THE PAPERS!!" I smirked involuntarily, kind of an unexpected reaction from me since I usually don't give a damn. I guess I was just…amused…

Moments Later…

"Darn. What kind of map is this anyway?" I asked myself while turning the map around, and around, and around. I'm not usually one to get lost but this is just…crappy. I continued walking around the campus, looking for a door labeled as 'Class A-1'.

**SAKURA'S POV**

"FINALLY!!" I said. "Cramming is hard~!!" I sat beside my friends upon entering our classroom. "I was on my way to pass my late homework to Tsunade-sensei when I met this Uberly-rude guy."

"YOU MET A GUY??!!" Ino, my blonde, long-haired, shopaholic, rival-best friend exclaimed in shock. Ino is one of those girls who is desperate to settle down and get a boyfriend. One of the things I hate about her…she's cool though…sometimes…"Is he hot?" She asked.

"Oh please he's just a guy…and a rude one at that!!" I replied as I placed my hands at the back of my head casually.

"Oh riiight~" She answered, then turned to my other three friends: TenTen, Hinata, and Temari. "Sakura couldn't possibly get a boyfriend…she's just…Sakura."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, BLONDE??!!" I asked, heating up. TenTen chuckled.

"Beautiful, smart, talented…she's got it all…but just couldn't back it up with appeal. There's absolutely no way she'd get a guy." TenTen stated.

"Say that after you hook up with your NEJI-KUN!!" I flared. "And besides, I couldn't care less about guys anyway."

"So Saku-chan…Tell us about what happened with 'the rude guy'." Temari leaned over to me…just like the perfect 'messenger' (A.K.A. Gossiper) she is.

"Why do you need to know?!" I asked. I placed my hands at the back of my head for support.

"Because this is JUICY info."

"Forget it." I replied, quite pissed off.

"Please Saku-chan…" This time, Hinata begged…I don't see why anyone like her would be begging about something as trivial as this…"Pwease tell us…" I never was able to bring myself to say 'no' to those pale eyes of hers…

"I-it's no biggy." I added, trying to convince them to stop forcing me to tell them…

"Anything is 'biggy' with me." Both Ino and Temari declared.

"Fine whatever." I gave in to Hinata's eyes. "And no 'spilling the beans' Temari and Ino!!" I pointed at the two gossipers. "I was running, I bumped into him and scattered my papers, I apologized and tried to befriend him--"

"As expected of Sakura…totally sociable." TenTen remarked.

"Anyway…" I continued. "I extended my hand for a shake and then he ignored it…he walked away and the last thing he said to me was 'Pinky'…can you believe it?! He called me 'PINKY'!! I like the color pink but 'Pinky' is waaay too girly for me. Ooh the nerve of that guy!!"

"Chillax girl…" Temari patted my shoulder.

"You befriend everyone you see…you should try to hold back sometimes…you never know…" Hinata advised.

"I don't know." I put my feet on top of my desk, tilting my chair in the process. My hands were still at the back of my head. "There's something different about him…and you know me…whenever there's a chance to experience something new for once, then I say 'go for it'." I smiled. "And besides, making new friends is fun. I don't care if they hurt me in the future. At least I'll be able to confirm the fact that they're not true friends the moment they do that…and that's another benefit for me."

"Optimistic as always…" They all commented. "…despite the harsh past." I don't think they noticed the sad look I put up…but then I quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Ooh…hottie alert." Ino said, pointing at a sweaty, out of breath guy entering the classroom.

I stood up and pointed at the guy with a pouting yet shocked expression. "AAAHHH!! IT'S THE RUDE GUY!!" I screamed. "You are so gonna pay me for what you did a while ago!!"

He ignored me again and sat at the corner in the farthest back of the room. I could see a lot of girls swooning…Ino included…probably only me, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari were the only ones who weren't.

I walked over to him to claim my money. I slammed his desk and he looked up at me. "500 yen for annoyance cost, 500 yen for rudeness cost, 500 yen for not helping me pick up the papers and 500 yen for bumping into me." I informed. "That makes 2000 yen."

I could hear my friends behind me. "Not again Saku-chan." They were saying. "Money-hungry. She is too money-hungry."

I turned to them. "I don't care. This is just me…and I benefit from being money-hungry." I replied then reverted my attention to the chicken-ass-hair-guy…sorry…I dunno his name yet. "Pay up." I ordered.

He was still staring weirdly at me before finally deciding to speak. "No." Was his blunt reply. I glared intensely at him. "You were the one who bumped into me…because if I remember correctly, YOU were the one apologizing." I was speechless…he was able to shut me up. I gave one last glare at his emotionless, apathetic face and stomped away to where my friends are.

"You met THAT guy??!!" Ino asked in shock. Other girls glared at me.

"So what? Like I said, he's just another guy." I stated emphasizing the 'he's just a guy' part. "Seriously, I don't see what those sluts see in him. They're all THE SAME."

"HEY I'M NO SLUT!!" Ino protested.

"Besides, I don't even think they see anything past the looks." TenTen added.

"Well whatever…couldn't care less." I brought out my bunny-shaped cookies which I call…Bunny Cookies…and began to munch on them. "Dwarn. Khakhashi-shenshei'sh late aghen." I complained with a gulp at the end.

**END OF POV**

**_____________________________________________**

**So...how'd it go?? Was it any good?? Bad??**

**Well whatever it is, I hope you guys didn't sleep right in the middle of this chappie...and I hope ya guys liked it!! ^w^**

And thanks for reading though...I reeeaaallly~ 'preciate it...And I'd also 'preciciate it if you guys review!! Wee~!! Tell me what you think...Compliments, CONSTRUCTIVE criticisms and whatever...just don't post flames...they're no fun and they don't help at all...They're mere insults...

BTW, tell me if there are any grammatical, spelling, and typographical errors...I tend to be unaware of those whenever I type or write...I'm not an english noob though...

Okay...I'm ranting again...and Im'ma be quiet now...

**Oh and once again...Spread the word about SasuSaku, my fellow loyal fans!! WooT~!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

Oookkkaaayyy!!! Chaptah 2 is up!! I'm too lazy to encode though…I guess I'm just excited…I mean seriously, I created my fanfic account like EONS ago...I think it's about time I post a story…XD…

That reminds me…Thanks a lot to those who review…You don't know how much it means to me TTvTT…

I guess I don't have to put this because you all know about it already…but Im'ma put it though…

**Disclaimer: **I do not, did not, and will not own Naruto…though I reeeaaalllyyy~ wish I do, did, and will…

**AAANNNDDD NOW!! *Drum roll* Enough with the rambling and let's get on with CHAPTAH 2!!**

**Hope ya guys ENJOY!! ^w^ Oh and spread the word about SASUSAKU!! WooT~!!**

_____________________________________________

**SASUKE'S POV**

I finally found Class A-1. All sweaty and out of breath. Turns out the receptionist gave me the wrong map.

I was now standing in front of the door, putting my calm composure on and then finally opened it. The first thing I saw was PINKY. She'd stand out in any crowd. Speaking of crowd, she had four friends and a bunch of other girls around her. Also considering her actions toward me a while ago, I could tell she was the sociable, sanguine type…but there's something about her…something she doesn't want anyone to see…

"_Oh well…whatever." _I thought…I shouldn't meddle…It's not me.

By now, a bunch of slutty female beings were now staring at me…maybe only four weren't…including _HER_. I heard an 'Ooh hottie alert' from one of those female creatures and saw Pinky stand up, point at me, and shout: "AAAHHH!! IT'S THE RUDE GUY!!" in a cute manner…--wait--…_CUTE_?! Where the heck did I get that?!

I ignored her and walked to the corner seat at the back of the room. Typical of me. I stared at my desk for a few seconds until a hand slammed it. I looked up and saw Pinky. She ranted on about money I 'owe' her and that it all adds up to 2000 yen.

"No." Was my ever-so-blunt reply. She glared intensely at me. I couldn't take her seriously though because her eye color just isn't…human. It's GREEN for crying out loud!! Hmm…maybe…emerald-colored…Well whatever…the end point is that I just couldn't take her seriously because of a reason as trivial as 'eye color'. "You were the one who bumped into me…because if I remember correctly, YOU were the one apologizing." I ended the conversation. I knew I'd shut her up with that. She gave me one last glare and stomped away and chatted with her friends again. I stared at my desk once more.

A few moments later, a loud-mouthed, blue-eyed blonde entered the room along with some other guys.

"_Wait…Is that…NARUTO?!_" I thought in shock.

He approached Pinky and her friends and began talking to them…LOUDLY. In fact, his voice dominated the whole classroom.

"_Still the same dobe…_" I sighed, and continued observing them instead of my boring desk. One of the girls…the white-eyed one, SOMEHOW seemed to be attracted to him…and the white-eyed boy seemed to be really close friends with the girl who looks like a panda…probably 'cuz of her buns.

The dobe was rambling on about someone called 'Kakashi' and I was shocked that those people aren't deaf yet. "HEY!! DID YOU KNOW THAT KAKASHI-SENSEI IS READING MATUR--" He stopped in mid sentence…I then saw that he was now looking at me. I covered my ears in preparation. "SASUKE-TEME?! IS THAT YOU??!!" He screamed, his volume totally beyond human capacity. My 'preparation' was barely effective. He approached me, followed by the others. "WOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME!!"

"5 years exactly." I told him.

"You know Naruto?!" Pinky asked me.

"YEAH!!" Naruto answered with a grin. "We're like brothers!!" He added proudly and began laughing like some guy who just escaped from the mental hospital. "WAHAHAHAHA--" The white-eyed guy and the bun girl smacked him on the head.

"Shut up idiot." They both said.

"YOU GUYS ARE NOT VERY NICE!!" He shouted like a child."I'M CALLING THE FBI!!"

I tried to hide my smirk. He _IS_ an idiot.

"N-Naruto-kun…" The white-eyed girl managed to say with a worried expression.

"Hey Teme…" The dobe called, referring to me. "How do you spell FBI?" He asked me…I ignored his idiocy.

"FBI is supposed to be exclusive in America right? We're in Japan…" The person in buns informed. Darn I'm tired of calling them nicknames just because I don't know their names…except 'Pinky' of course…

"Oh by the way guys…" Naruto spoke again. "This here is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Skip the formality idiot. It doesn't suit you." Bun girl said.

"Hmp." The dobe pouted. "Anyway, the pineapple-head guy is Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to the guy sleeping behind him. "The white-eyed guy is Neji Hyuuga and this girl with white eyes is his cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. Panda-girl here is named TenTen--"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" She shouted and smacked Naruto's head again.

"Anyway…" Pinky finally spoke. "This blonde, long-haired…" I saw the girl she was pertaining to whisper something to her…"beautiful…" Another whisper…"Kind…" and a whisper yet again…"perfect for a girlfr--I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE INO YOU OWE ME BIG TIME FOR THIS!!" She finally snapped. The Ino girl pushed her aside.

"I'm Ino." She told me with a wink. Gross. Pinky went in front of me again, back to her sociable self.

"…and this is Temari." She said as she pointed to a girl with dirty-blonde hair and was talking to Ino. "If it's okay with you, you can hang out with us any time…" Her bright smile was, again, visible on her face. Has she forgotten about her anger towards me? I decided to test it out by annoying her again…just for the fun of it.

"I wouldn't hang out with THEM if YOU'd come along." I said emotionlessly. She tensed. "Who, in their right mind, would anyway?"

A vein suddenly popped in her forehead. "I'll have you know that I'm not some ANTI-SOCIAL, RUDE PERSON and that I have A LOT of friends that'll gladly hang out with me." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll have you know that I don't care." I replied as I tried to hide another smirk of amusement from her.

**SAKURA'S POV**

Seriously, how rude can this guy get?! I mentally shouted as I stomped away from him for the second time and sat on my chair. I brought out another plastic of my Bunny Cookies and munched on them vigorously…as if I could release my anger on them.

"_And I thought he was different. Turns out he's just the same as any other rude person I've met..except for the apathetic attitude anyway..._" I told myself while still munching on the cookies. I was now fuming.

"_Then again, howcome I still sense something different in him?_"

"Ne, Saku-chan…" Hinata spoke from behind me. I gave her a smile and spoke.

"I've decided." I stood up again. I walked over to Sasuke and pointed my index finger at him. My other hand on my waist and my feet apart, "I won't give up. I WILL make you my friend." I smiled as he gave me a weird, yet somehow still apathetic face. "Now you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'Why is Pinky so persistent? She's getting annoying'…I'm telling you that I have my reasons." I turned around then spoke. "I'll definitely figure you out." I said and ran to my seat and got more Bunny Cookies and munched on them again.

Kakashi-sensei finally entered, carrying a little, orange book as usual…not taking his eyes off of it.

"Good morning class…" He greeted, still not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Goood mooorniiing Kakashi-senseeeiii~" We all greeted back in a bored tone.

"BRIIIIING!!" The school bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Am I THAT late?!" Kakashi-sensei sighed, still not averting his eyes from that perverted book of his. "Goodbye class."

"Goodbye and thank you Kakashi-sensei!!" We answered eagerly as our next teacher, Kurenai-sensei, entered the room.

**END OF POV**

_____________________________________________

**Hmm…I've already written up to Chappie 3 but I'm too lazy to encode it…**

**I'll probably update next week…I'll do it on a weekly basis so I don't run out of chappies to post…Maybe every Tuesday or Wednesday…or probably Saturday…**

And BTW, to tell you the truth I don't even know why I put the Kakashi part…Oh well whatever…

And please alert me about any errors I made in this chappie...and probably even the first chappie...Tnx...^w^

Anyway…thanks again to all those who reviewed in Chappie 1!! I hope you review again…And I hope others would as well...

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT!!

**Hmm…maybe I'll update every…oh never mind…I still can't make up my mind…**

**Oh, almost forgot...to all AMUTO (Shugo Chara!) and KAZUYANO (Kaze no Stigma) fans out there...please suggest any good fanfic about it...**

**And...I still can't make up my mind...**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting at the Rooftop

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

Wokey…Here's the third chapter…encoding is haaard~!! And troublesome too if you have a time limit of 1 hour before your internet connection gets cut off…

Sorry for the late update (Ohh!! 'Late' and 'Update'…THEY RHYME!!^o^)…I'm being attacked by the evil creatures called 'projects' and 'homeworks'…and soon to be attacked by the worst and most evil of them all: THE MIDTERM EXAMS…

As you all know…I should be studying right now for my 'counter attack' against these evil beings…but I got lazy and finally found the time to post Chaptah 3…

Anyway, thanks a lot to those who reviewed. They really help. Oh and I probably should be posting the **Disclaimer** but I'm too lazy to do so. Besides, even an idiot would know that I don't own Naruto.

**Okay I don't have much time so I'm gonna get on with Chaptah 3 now…**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!! I worked hard on waiting for the right time to post this…LoLz…XD. ^_^**

_____________________________________________

**SASUKE'S POV**

Classes went on for YEARS…or so I think. But I already expected the fact that classes here are just the same as classes in all the other schools I've been in—BORING.

"_That's it I'm cutting class._" I thought and stood up.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING SASUKE??!!" Naruto asked loudly.

"Out." I simply replied. The so-called 'Hyuuga Prodigy' looked at me.

"Let me guess. You're gonna cut classes." He started. "You don't have to 'cuz it's lunch time."

"Aa." I replied. Come to think of it, I saw a bunch of students exiting the classroom…

"C'mon guys!!" Pinky called. She was standing next to the door with TenTen, Hinata, Temari, and Ino. "I'm tired of waiting!! Let's eat!!" She was carrying her bento on her left hand and waving at us with her right hand.

"JUST A MINUTE SAKU-CHAN!!" Naruto replied.

"I'm going ahead." She stated impatiently and exited the room. Naruto pouted then reverted his attention to me.

"So you comin'?"

"Hn." Was my reply.

"I can't believe it. It's been 5 years and you still have that 'Hn' language of yours."

"Hn."

"Fine then. I'll go on ahead. Let's go guys!!" He said, taking one step forward. "Seriously I'm going."

"…" I didn't care.

"No really!!" He stated after taking another step.

"…"

"Have fun eating without me, Teme!!" He was now beside the door. I still didn't care.

"PLEASE JUST GO WITH US!!" He begged, returning to my side. I stood up, walked to the door, and exited the room.

"I said I wouldn't hang out with you if Pinky's there." I told him from outside. Of course I didn't mean that. So what if Pinky's there? I don't care. I just needed a reason to get away from the dobe for just a few minutes.

I heard him shout from inside the room. "Wait…WHO'S 'PINKY' AGAIN??!!" I ignored it and continued walking…walking towards the rooftop.

No matter which school I attend, there will always be only one place I wouldn't mind staying at: the rooftop. Peaceful, quiet, and best of all, there's usually no other person there except me.

I opened the door to the rooftop and the first thing that my eyes landed on was PINK HAIR. I immediately knew who it was. Nevertheless, I entered.

"_That's weird…why isn't she with any of her friends?_"

She turned around and did the cute (or so I say) point at me again. "WHY IS IT THAT EVERYWHERE I GO, I ALWAYS END UP AT THE SAME PLACE AS YOU??!!" She asked…though I think I'm the one who's supposed to be asking that.

"Hn."

"Well I guess I don't have the right to ask you to leave." She said. "This rooftop isn't mine after all." Then she smiled at me again. "You can sit next to me if you want." She said kindly, tapping the area beside her.

I, being me, pretended to ignore her and sat at the farthest corner instead.

I brought out my bag of chips and suddenly saw an open bento in front of me. I looked up and saw her offering some of her food. "Taberu? (Do you want some)" She asked. "You don't seem to have anything to eat except for those chips." She pointed out. "Do you mind if I sit with you instead?"

"Hn." Was my ever-so-consistent reply which, I think, she took as an 'I don't mind at all' since she sat down next to me.

We were both silent. I wasn't usually the type to start conversations but what's weird is her…the fact that she isn't speaking at this time is…unusual…even if I just met her.

"So…" She finally began. "Welcome…to the rooftop." She obviously had nothing else to say.

"Aa." I nodded.

"Taberu?" She asked me again, offering her food. She, obviously, still had nothing else to say and so I asked her the question I've been dying to ask.

"Why are you here…alone?" I asked. I felt…weird. Me starting a topic, is not something anyone sees everyday.

"Because I like staying here." She replied. "It's so peaceful and quiet."

"Alone? Based on my observations so far, you're the sociable, sanguine type of person."

"Yeah. You could say that…but even a girl like me would want to be alone sometimes…and besides, I stay here every lunch time, all by myself. Wanna eat with me here?"

"Hn."

"THAT'S GREAT!!" She gave me another one of her infinite smiles but I can see that she's hiding something. I decided to let it go for now.

"I never said 'yes' I said 'Hn'."

"Hmp. Why are you so stubborn?" She asked, pouting. "And if you don't want any of my food then I'm eating them all!!" She said and ate like a rabid monkey. I didn't know that a human, other than Naruto (then again, is he actually a human?), is capable of eating like that.

She actually finished the food in her bento in a matter of seconds and took out a plastic from the pocket of her skirt. It was filled with…ONIGIRI. My favorite.

"You sure you don't want any?" She asked.

"H-Hn." I couldn't believe I actually stammered while saying the word 'Hn'. I was dying to take some…but my pride forbade me.

"Fine then." She said and ate slllooowwwlllyyy~…as if she can see the fact that I like onigiri. "This is getting boring. I'm gonna eat everything in one gulp--"

"NO!!" I shouted involuntarily. AARGHH!! MY PRIDE!! Damn you, tongue!! I mentally scolded my tongue then saw her smirk in victory.

"Here." She offered. I took some. I blew my cover anyways…and after witnessing how fast she ate everything in her bento, I couldn't help but believe she can eat every single onigiri in one gulp.

"A-arigat-tou." I stammered again. Darn this just isn't me!!

"Douitashimashite." She answered with a smile. "I love making onigiri. If you want, you can eat onigiri here with me every lunch time."

"Aa." I finally agreed.

"Now for the main dish…" She said as she took another plastic from her pocket. "BUNNY COOKIES!!" She shouted…though I just can't see how that could be called 'the main dish'…and just how much food can she stash in her pocket?!

"Bunny cookies?"

"YEAH!! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE!!" She replied. "Taberu?"

"…" I was still reluctant to show her the side of Uchiha Sasuke that no one has ever seen since 'that day'.

She took me by surprise 'cuz she suddenly stuffed a cookie in my mouth.

"Wuh a he—ck?!" I managed to say.

"You were spacing out." She pointed out. "Oishi ne?" She asked.

"…Not as good as onigiri…"

"Well I think Bunny Cookies are the best."

"Whatever."

"Lunch time's almost over. Let's go back." She said as she stood up.

"I'm not going back."

"EH?! Doushite?! (Why)"

"I'm gonna cut classes."

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

"…"

"We're friends now, right?"

"..No…"

"But we ate together, didn't we?"

"Our meeting here was mere coincidence."

"Hmp. You're such a stubborn, rude, anti-social person." She crossed her arms. "I still won't give up. I want to get to know you more!!" She smiled again. "I have to go now. Ja ne. (See ya)"

"The words 'I want to get to know you more' kept ringing in my head. I lied down with my head resting on my hands.

"_How can SHE possibly sense something different in me? How can ANYONE possibly sense something different in me?_"

I can't believe these words even crossed my mind but…

"_I want to get to know her more too…_"

**SAKURA'S POV**

AARGHH!! How could I have said that so directly?! I asked myself angrily…kinda embarrassed…how stupid and insensitive of me!! What if those words are the last things he needed to hear?! What if he doesn't want anyone to 'get to know him more'?! DANG!!

I was on my way back to the classroom…screaming mentally.

The whole time since I met him (and probably even BEFORE I met him), I noticed the fact that he's preoccupied with something…something that he's been hiding for 'who-knows-how-long'.

I don't know why I want to find out what that 'something' is. Maybe because…I want to help him get over it? Waitaminute--'I want to help HIM'…why HIM? Usually, if people don't want to be friends with me, I back off without any complaint…but why do I keep concerning myself with HIM of all people?

AARGHH!! My head hurts!! Thinking is sooo not my forte. I'll just leave this topic off for now…

I kept running and whoopiedoo…the incredible, clumsy me hit something again…something hard.

"Daijoubu desu ka? (Are you alright)" I heard a voice I can barely recognize. I looked up and saw 'many' faces…probably because of my 'malfunctioning' vision due to the hit…My eyes finally readjusted and the face became 'single'. It was Temari. "You hit a wall." She informed.

"I know you're pretty clumsy but even YOU wouldn't hit a WALL." TenTen pointed out.

"Okay spill. What's up?" Ino ordered

"The sky." I replied as they glared at me. "…I've…uh…got amnesia…" I lied…badly. They could see through it…I can tell.

"You don't have to tell us Saku-chan." Hinata said kindly. I smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Hina-chan."

"C'mon. Classes are about to start." Ino informed as we all rushed into the classroom and took our seats.

**END OF POV**

_____________________________________________

**XD. I just HAD to put the wall part. It was getting cheezy/overly dramatic and I don't really like cheeziness…So…well…Yeah.**

**I was kinda sleepy during the time I encoded this so please just tell me about any errors I made…and I just hope you enjoyed reading this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Oh…by the way, I especially liked writing the onigiri part…playing with Sasuke's attitude is so fun…and besides, I like writing from the characters' perspective/point of view…it gives me a better feeling of the story…wait…did I say that right? Oh well…I'm too sleepy to correct myself.

Oh and about Sasuke's liking onigiri thingy, the info was given by a friend of mine. She said he likes tomatoes too but since I hate tomatoes more than any edible (?) thing in the world, I didn't include it…for now.

Anyways…gotta study for Midterms…but first, my beloved bed is waiting for me…my precious pillows are calling my name and my blanket is screaming 'Lie down already. I want to give you warmth through the night'…and trust me. They're TEMPTING. NOOO!! Must…*pant*…STUDY!! *pant* *pant*

**Geez…that was long…My rants are longer than usual today…maybe because I'm in a bored (and sleepy) mood…Review. No flames please…**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Next Door

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

Guys!! Here's Chapter 4…It's probably shorter than the others but chapter 5 is gonna be long…I-I think…well whatever…as long as chapter 4 is up, then…yeah. Sorry…I'm kinda scatter-brained today. I'm watching Mirmo De Pon (It's what's on TV and I don't care as long as it's anime….Muglox are sooo~ CUUUTE…XD). So I'm losing concentration…

BTW, thanks to those who reviewed…oh and Hikaru, thanks for the short 'story'…at least you don't have to hide your fics from your parents like I do…XD…oh and why not post your new one here? I'll be happy to read it and support you like you always support me…^w^…XP.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I'm one of those idiots who like to dream they do.

DARK MAN how dare you play with Sauri's mind??!! I'm forcing myself to encode right now 'cuz my parents are gone and I'm keeping a secret from them. THEY JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND MY PASSION FOR ANIME!!

**You're probably thinking along the lines of 'Why am I telling you all this?! I don't even know you guys!!' Well that's the point. I don't know you guys…so I'm telling you this…but I won't leak out anything else about my family problems…XD. And now I'm watching The Legend of the Glass Fleet.**

**Is ranting really a habit of mine? Oh well…I'll stop now. Here's Chapter 4!! Enjoy!!**

_____________________________________________

**SAKURA'S POV**

Classes finally started. Not that I want them to…but since I can't bring myself to skip them like Sasuke did, I decided to attend despite the extreme boredom it brings. I plugged in my earphones and rested my head on my arms, which are on top of my desk. Man!! Math is so boring. I can't even learn anything from these pointless equations. Instead of listening to sensei, I listened to the music and started to sing silently.

"Well YOU drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm only trying to let YOU know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with YOU."

"…" I stopped. I thought…_"so who's the 'you' gonna be?"_

GAH!! What's wrong with me?! I'm being cheesy!! I don't like cheeziness!! This is just not my character!!

I was in the middle of mentally pummeling myself when someone tugged my uniform. I pulled out my earphones and fixed my dazed eyes on the person who tugged me, TenTen.

"Psst. Oi." She whispered. "Ibiki-sensei's calling you."

I shot up. Kinda relaxed, kinda embarrassed, and kinda nervous. "H-Hai? Ibiki-sensei?" The scary, scar-faced teacher glared at me.

"Will you please answer my question, Haruno-san." He had a stern voice and a stern look.

"Uuuh…what's the question again?"

"Solve for the value of x such that the equation defined by f(x)=[xcos509200-1200]sin500 will be equal to zero. [A/N: I dunno if this is possible 'cuz I'm too lazy to try it out…and I ain't good at Math.)"

"Err…Fifteen?" I answered. It was a random number. I never really was good at mental Math. I never really was good at MATH. I despise whoever introduced Math to the world.

"Wrong answer. Let me explain First, let us equate f(x) to zero…" Blah blah blah. He ranted on about darn numbers and letters…I mean, VARIABLES. I, on the other hand, didn't want my nose to bleed from all of his boring lectures so I just doodled on my notebook to make it look like I'm taking down notes. I looked around from time to time to see if Sasuke returned from the rooftop.

Hours passed. Teachers came and went. He still hasn't returned.

"_What could he be doing?"_ I asked myself. _"Then again, why do I care?"_ I reverted my attention to the lecture.

**SASUKE'S POV**

I opened my eyes from my sleep. It was getting dark. The sun was setting.

"Darn. How long did I sleep?" I said as I ran down the stairs and went straight to our classroom to get my stuff. When I entered, I saw Pinky cleaning the room.

"Oh hey Sasuke." She said, erasing the stuff written on the board. "Since you weren't here, they agreed upon making you the P.O.D. (Person on Duty), see?" She pointed at the low left corner of the board and sure enough, the words 'P.O.D.: The new guy' were written. I looked back at her.

"So why are YOU cleaning?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well I'm here. So why are you still cleaning?"

"Because I thought you needed help. We're friends after all."

"I'm not your friend and I don't need your help. Just go home already."

"Hmp!! You're as mean as always!!" She pouted…then a sad look appeared. "Actually, the reason why I'm doing this is because I don't wanna go home yet." She told me.

"Aa." Was all I could say. I couldn't really pretend that I don't care because I saw a lot of meaning in what she said. Right now, hurting her that way was the last thing I wanted to do. She resumed erasing the board. There was nothing else that needed cleaning so I just helped her erase the other half.

"Arigatou." She muttered and smiled…I think I'm the one who's supposed to say that though.

She eventually finished her half and got her stuff ready. She waited for me to finish my half and we both exited the room. I walked faster so that I'd end up walking in front of her instead of walking by her side. I wouldn't want people to get the wrong ideas…especially on the first day.

After walking for quite some time and covering up quite a distance, I was now in my street. I stopped walking and turned around only to find out that Pinky was still behind me.

"Why'd you follow me?" I asked.

"I live in this neighborhood." She replied, completely shocking me. I tried to hide it though. "That's my house over there, beside that uninhabited house and lot." She pointed. "Gosh this whole time, I thought you were actually walking me home." She placed her hands on her waist and pouted.

"Don't get too big for your britches, princess, because you thought wrong. And I happen to be the one living in the so-called 'uninhabited' house and lot over there." Whoa. I, Uchiha Sasuke, was able to spit out twenty-nine words without pausing.

"EEEEEHHHHH??!! THEN THAT MAKES US NEIGHBORS!!" She screamed.

"Good job figuring that out on your own." I told her, though I was shocked myself. I started walking.

"Hmp. You treat me like I'm some idiot." She said and ran over to me. "Hey, why don't we walk together to and from school? We walk the same way anyways."

"Whatever." I replied, still walking alongside her.

"YAY!!"

"I never said 'yes', I said 'whatever'."

"Well I'm taking your 'whatever' as a 'yes'."

"Fine then. Scratch 'whatever' and replace it with 'hn'."

"Whatever." She replied and winked jokingly…and I'm still glad that she didn't have the flirty aura on her. Her aura was more of the friendly type.

She suddenly stopped walking and faced one of the houses, the one beside mine. I guess this must be her stop then. I stopped too.

"You know what? I always thought that the house and lot beside ours was empty." She stated. "I actually wanted to live there, away from this stupid house, even if it's just next door." She stated. I decided to ignore the meaning.

"Yeah well I just moved." I paused. "And I was unlucky enough to have YOU as my next-door neighbor." I said, deciding to be mean to her again, for the last time today. Why do I treat her differently anyway? I usually just put on an emotionless face towards everybody but right now, I feel like I'm actually smirking at her. She gave me her trademark 'Hmp' and pout again. "Are you gonna be alright?" I asked out of impulse. Dang.

"Huh?" She asked, blushing for some reason. I felt myself blush as well.

"Y-you said you didn't want to go home. I figured there must be something going on in there." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"O-oh yeah. I'll be okay." She gave me an 'I'm-used-to-it' look but something tells me she's not gonna be 'okay'. Well I guess I have no right to ask further about it.

She entered their fence, all the way to their porch and finally, into their front door after waving goodbye. For some reason, I actually waited for her to get in there safely before starting the 'long' journey to my house, which is just beside hers.

"_Maybe it's okay to look forward to THIS year after all…Pinky's gonna make it worth while…"_

**END OF POV**

_____________________________________________

**Okay…I could've uploaded this yesterday but my darn brother is yelling at me.**

"**IT'S MY TURN TO USE THE COMPUTER!!"**

**My darn brother, who has been using the computer since this morning, is yelling those stupid words to the poor me, who only just started using the computer (I started at 9:45 pm and it's now 9:58 pm)…so I ended up uploading it today instead of yesterday 'cuz I got too lazy to do so.**

I minimized my FINISHED document and finally let him have the computer, completely annoyed of his mere voice…but after a few minutes, I remembered the fact that I forgot to save my document so I asked him if I could at least save it then he can have the computer again. He said that I should just do it later, when he's done.

I wasn't able to sit still actually…I really wanted to save it. Now it's my turn to yell…I think he got annoyed or something so he let me have the computer and guess what, THE COMPUTER WAS TURNED OFF. My document wasn't saved. Can you believe it?! He turned it off just because he's annoyed!! If he's trying to annoy me all the more, then I'm saying it now: HE. DID. AN. EXTREMELY. GOOD. JOB.

It's a good thing I got used to saving my documents halfway, otherwise, I'll have to type EVERYTHING over again…and you guys know how lazy I can get when I hear the word 'encoding'. Even half of this is verrry looong~ for me.

Oh and BTW, my mom says the whole thing's my fault for yelling and she grounded me…a week long without computer. I told her that my brother was yelling at me too…and trust me…his voice was MUCH louder. I had no idea why my mom heard MY voice instead of his. Anyway, she scolded me all the more for answering back at her (seriously, I just stated the facts and nothing's wrong with stating the facts, right?)…and extended my one week grounding to two weeks. I'm just getting away with it right now (and trust me, I'm REALLY good at getting away with stuff 'cuz I'm used to grounding/being punished).

Anyway, I'm in a really bad mood right now…all because of those pests (my younger siblings/sibs), especially my brother and the fact my mom was able to skillfully hide a TOMATO in my burger…and I absolutely HATE tomatoes. The burger made me barf even before I sank my teeth on it…even just the tomato's odor makes me sick.

**BTW, thanks a lot to those who reviewed…reading them again brightens up my mood, even for just a bit…hope you guys review again!! This chappie is pretty lame though…**

**Ignore the rants that I posted before the chapter…this is OFFICIALLY (maybe) the last time I'll leak out (not so) private stuff like that since you guys are probably tired of listening (reading)…and I am no longer in a good mood.**

**Again, please correct me if there are any errors in the chappie and I therefore conclude that my rants are getting longer every time I post a chapter. Oyasuminasai (Goodnight) though I won't be having pretty much a 'good' night.**


End file.
